Memories
by Kumiko-Walker
Summary: In the world only the 10 % is human, but no one know that. Allen don't know very much of her past, so she enter in an all boy school, but she's a girl! An her left eye can see a very horrible thinghs... FEM!Allen, Yullen, Laven, Pie and Poker. First Fan Fiction in English
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Fan Fiction in english, and will be a Yullen!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DGM**

**Warnings: FEM!Allen, maybe some OC's, a very bad grammar and maybe there will be some phrases in italian**

* * *

"Are you kidding me?!" Allen said, when she saw her school uniform. That's was for a boy, not for a girl!

"No, I'm not" Neah answered, with a bored face. Sometimes his niece was very annoying.

"B-But… I'm a girl, not boy!" she tried to convince him, but her uncle was very headstrong!

"Really? I did not realize that..." Neah had entered Allen in a all boy school, so the girl had to dress up like a man!

"But-"

"No buts, you go to that school! And you may encounter that boy… what was his name? Kato?" asked Neah to the girl with a amused smile.

"It's Kanda!" she said with a big blush "and… he probably forget about me…" Allen sigh, with her left hand on her heart.

_"Next time I'll protect you, so wait for me!"_

Allen shook her head. That wasn't the time for the memories.

She didn't want to go to all boy school, but if she could to meet Kanda once again…

Allen taken the uniform and with a sigh said.

"I'll go"

Neah grinned.

* * *

**It's short, I know, but the next Chapter will be more long!**

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Allen gulped when she saw her new school: the Black Ark. It was big, black and it had a dark aura around the summit.

"That is… my school?" she answered at herself, while she held a big bag in her hand. That damn Neah, when she'll return at home, she'll kill him!

Allen began to play whit her white hair, her silver right hair studied

the surrounding environment. She touched her eye patch on her left cursed eye, and sighed.

"Your left eye can see them, no? It's dangerous if that people find your power, you'll dead."

Damn Neah, again. But he was trying to protect her, so she should to be gentile with him.

She hated it, her uncle was so stupid and idiot, but if he wasn't so strange, maybe she would not be able to smile again. The girl loved this side of Neah.

Allen was so deep in her thought that she didn't realize than a strange man

moved closer to her.

"Oh! So you're Allen Walker-kun, right?" the man said with a big smile, and the girl gasped. He was tall, with a blue hair and eyes, a glass was on his nose, and he dressed a strange white coat.

"Sorry for scared you! I'm Komui Lee, the vice-principal, and those two over here are Mei and Ai Okami, the two secretaries of the school" Allen looked over the man and she saw two girl, they were so similar: brown big eyes, red and long hair, tall and skinny. Allen understood that those two were twins. But they were like a two dolls, because they face were so inexpressive and empty. The twins had the hands tangled together, and the only thing that was different was a one red earring on the right ears of the girl to the left.

"I'm Mei" the red haired with no earring speak, with no smiling.

"I'm Ai" the other one said, and the twins took the big bag of Allen.

"Ah… thank you…" the white haired whispered, because the movements of the two other girls were identical.

"So… welcome to Black Ark, Allen-kun!" Komui said, and started to walk to the school, and Allen followed him.

In the world the 90 % of the population was supernatural, only few humans knew of that _monsters_, but they didn't do anything, so the destiny of humanity was that of disappear to the world.

Allen was human, but she didn't know anything of her past: she remembered only one face, small phrases and one name, Kanda. She knew that: Kanda knew her, but she didn't know if he forget about her. The girl wanted remembered, so that "Kanda" was the beginning. Neah knew that and for that motive he entered Allen in the Black Ark.

"Sorry, but I have to go, but you can call me thanks to that" Komui smiled, and gave to her a strange gold ball. "This is Timcampy, your personal golem, all the students have one, Ai and Mei will accompany in your room" he said before disappearing. What a strange man.

Allen looked of the golem, and with a blush whispered a "**C-Carino…**"

Mei and Ai didn't know what "Carino" means, but they didn't say anything, and began walk on the internal of the school.

Allen was in Italy for three years, so she knew the Italian, and sometimes she used that language. When the girl wanted to insult someone was very useful.

The school are normal, with black walls and white floors. But there was anyone around. That was strange, but Allen didn't matter that.

"That is your room, welcome on the Black Ark School…" said Mei, in the same moment that Ai opened the door, and put the bag nearly the bed. The voice of the twin was… robotic. There was no emotion, it was like a doll.

"Goodbye" the twins left, and Allen felt a shiver, but she didn't know why. In the room were one wardrobe, a bedside table, and two beds.

…

Wait. TWO BED?!

Oh shit, she had to share the room with a boy!

And in the same moment that Allen thought that things, the door opened by a blonde boy with red eyes.

"You're Allen Walker, right? I'm Howard Link your roommate" he said handing her a hand. And she accepted that, with a fake smile who hiding the nervousness.

Her left eye began to burn, and the girl understood immediately. Maybe that person was a supernatural creature and, if she was right, would be a very long cohabitation.

* * *

**If you read that, I say: THANK YOU! I change the summary, because I love the supernatural XD but the love will be there, so don't worry about that! Tha chapter are no so long, the next time I'll write more! Ai and Mei are the only two OC's in this story.**

**Italian lessons:**

**- "Carino" means "Cute" in english, but it can't be use with all the words. If you want to tell to a boy "You're cute" in italian you say "Tu sei carino", but if you want to tell to a girl "You're cute" in italian you say "Tu sei carina", there's a difference. If you tell that the italian is simply, you're wrong.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
